


On Love: Aliens

by Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Nerd, the coffeeshop au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare/pseuds/Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare
Summary: Iwaizumi only had an hour left to his shift. 'I can survive an hour' he thought, and just because Iwaizumi had the audacity to think that: enter Oikawa Tooru, alien nerd extraordinaire.





	On Love: Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo! This is a long time coming, so enjoy. I will be updating once a week, but the day may change. Huge thanks to my beta @the.tailor for giving my advice throughout my writing.

Iwaizumi Hajime, age 20, mathematics college student, had a love-hate relationship with his job. Sure, the access to decent coffee, the rich smell of cinnamon and vanilla, and working with people who have long since become his best friends is great, but the constant interaction with the people who visit Seijou Coffeehouse on a regular basis is absolutely exhausting. Today was a particularly challenging day, with too many people asking for fancy drinks he didn’t know how to make. Plus their bathroom wasn’t working, which resulted in lots of angry customers who felt it was fair to yell at Iwaizumi for something he couldn’t control. He kept himself in check with the knowledge that this job was keeping him fed and clothed. He got into school on a full-ride sports scholarship and played for freshman and sophomore years until he injured himself. He needed his job, and his two best friends, to survive really. That didn’t change his desire to want to brutally murder the next customer who “filed a complaint” about him or “his” bathroom.  _ But _ , Iwaizumi thought,  _ there’s only another hour till my shift is over. I can survive one more hour. _

Obviously, the universe decided that just  because Iwaizumi thought that he could handle the next hour, it had to throw a complete wrench into everything. Because not five seconds after he completed that thought, and turned towards Mattsun, his coworker, and close friend, to make a joke, the bell over the door chimed cheerily and in walked a man. The new customer glanced at the menu, marched up to the register and gave Iwaizumi a blank glare. “A venti lavender earl gray latte with soymilk and three pumps of vanilla, please.” he said, a dark green-covered book in one hand, the other fishing into a back pocket for a wallet before adjusting the strap on what appeared to be a computer bag of some sort. Iwaizumi blinked, startled by the customer’s clipped tone and quickly recited order. Also his swirling chocolate eyes and fluffy hair. “Um, hello? Are you okay? I don’t look  _ that _ good today.” The stranger speaks up, a smirk fitting his face, voice just a little pompous, breaking whatever demonic spell he had just cast on Iwaizumi.  _ He’s an asshole. Figures _ . 

Iwaizumi scowls and plugs in the order. “I was glaring, not staring. There’s a difference. That’ll be $6.08 Name, please?” The man glares at the response before pulling on a wide, gaudy smile and hands over the exact change.

“Oikawa. So, do you come here often?” he raises a brow and leans partially on the counter, still smirking. Iwaizumi scowls darker and jots the name on the cup before handing it over to Makki, who was watching the exchange with amusement. Iwaizumi glares at him when he snorts as he took the cup.

“I literally work here. If you haven’t noticed. Have a nice day.” He deadpans as he hands the man a receipt and faces the next customer, trying to look more professional and a little more friendly. The former splutters but walks away, collecting his drink from a smiling Makki before sitting a table near the window, pulling out earbuds and opening the book to whatever page had been marked. And if anyone asks, no, Iwaizumi did  not stare as he stripped off the light jacket that the man had worn here, and he most certainly didn’t stare at how even under clothes it was obvious that the man had a mean, lean power to him. Nope. No idea what you’re talking about. 

Once the next customer’s order had been taken and given to them, and the coffee shop was basically empty, save for those who were sitting at a table lost in their own work, Mattsun and Makki turned to Iwaizumi and laughed, full-bellied and rowdy. “Someone has a crush,” Makki snorted once they had settled.

Iwaizumi spluttered, face flushing a light pink, completely indignant. “I do not! Did you even see how much of a dick he was?” 

Mattsun let out a puff of air from his nose. “Sure,” he drawled, layering on the sarcasm. “I also noticed how he hit on you effortlessly and how you drooled when he started to strip. Face it, he’s your type.” 

Makki nodded in agreement, lips quirking into a serious-looking smirk. “It’s his type on legs, Mattsun, dear.” Mattsun nodded back gravely at his boyfriend before refocusing his gaze on Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi snuck another look at the man, who now was stretched out as best as someone as leggy as he was could be in the smaller corner booth.

“See? You’re staring.” The two deadpan, almost in sync.

Iwaizumi jerked his gaze back to his best friends, feeling his face glowing warmly. “Was not. And that ‘in harmony’ shit is creepy” he grumbled and turned to make a drink for himself, taking advantage of the mostly-empty coffeehouse. Mattsun and Makki snorted and shot each other knowing looks, both knew Iwaizumi was kidding everyone--including himself. 

Iwaizumi efficiently made himself a plain latte. That’s how he liked his coffee, simple and flavorful, no fancy syrups or whipped cream or shit like that, just smelling of robust coffee grounds and a little bit of sweetened milk.  _ Not like that asshole. Who even orders a “lavender earl gray latte with soymilk and three pumps of vanilla?” Pompous flirts, that’s who.  _ Iwaizumi grimaced as he sipped from hs cup. So maybe Makki and Mattsun were onto something with the “his type” thing. It’s not his fault every guy he’s ever dated has been, tall, brunet, and leggy, with a smart mouth and whip-like wit. Not that this guy has any of that. Iwaizumi shudders and glowers at the guy from his spot behind the counter.  _ Ugh, even the way he tilted his head, like he was used to looking down at people. He probably is, he looks about 6’2”. Not that he’s good-looking. Still a pompous jerk.  _ He’s jolted out of his personal drag of the customer when he hears a cough in front of him. It’s the man, Oikawa, or whatever his name was. 

“Hello? Sorry to interrupt, but if you’re done glaring in my general direction, I’d like another tea and an order of the mini vanilla scones, please.” The man didn't sound that annoyed, his voice was even a little quiet, softer than it had been earlier.  All Iwaizumi could do in response was plug it into the register and nod. 

“That’ll be $10.54 Would you like it brought to you?” He asked, already scribbling “Oikawa” onto the cup, setting it onto the counter for Mattsun or Makki to make his overly-complicated drink. 

Oikawa,  _ when had he started calling him by his name? _ , blinked in surprise and nodded. “Sure.” He handed over eleven dollars and Iwaizumi handed him the change even before the register had computed it. Oikawa gasped in shock. “Iwa-chan! So smart!” he gushed in a higher register than his usual voice. Iwaizumi visibly stiffened and looked only  _ mostly _ panicked. 

“What did you just call me?” He demanded gruffly, recovered from the remark.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa stated plainly. “Your name tag,” he gestured at the one every Seijou Coffeehouse employee had to wear. “But ‘Iwaizumi’,”he dropped to a low, gruff, voice for his name like he was imitating Iwaizumi before switching back to his usual tone, “is so long and formal sounding, thus, Iwa-chan!” he finished with a  bright smile. 

Iwaizumi blinked. “Your stuff will be brought over to you shortly.” He responded simply and turned away to get the scones and warm them. And possibly hide the blush on his cheekbones and the small smile that he could feel growing. Makki sidled up to his side and shot him a look. 

“‘Iwa-chan.’ Really? And you didn’t yell at him or call him something rude? Man, you are so whipped.” Makki snorted and handed him Oikawa’s drink. 

“I am not whipped!” Iwaizumi replied indignantly, still a little red in the face. “I just didn’t know what to say. I’ve never had a stranger nickname me before!” he hissed out between his teeth before collecting the scones and the drink, placing them on a serving tray, and taking a few deep breaths to prepare himself, inhaling some of the light floral scent of the earl grey tea, noticing how it melted in with the lavender and vanilla to blend into a sweet, airy summer scent.  _ It fits him in a way. The jerk.  _

“If you don’t get his number you’re buying ramen tonight, Iwaizumi” Mattsun said calmly as he walked by to go the back area of the coffee shop. Probably going to the bathroom or something. Iwaizumi spluttered but let his shoulders slump in defeat and let out a dejected noise. He shot the two an exhausted look and stomped over to Oikawa. 

Several things were noticed by Iwaizumi in that moment. First, Oikawa had a “the Truth is Out There” laptop bag. With a UFO design on it.  _ Cheesy, kinda cute, but still very cheesy. _ The next thing was the pair of earbuds he had in his ears, They were black with all plastic pieces covered in pastel purple and bright green alien heads. So this guy is a little obsessed. Whatever, The astronomy textbook that Iwaizumi hadn’t seen him open once explained some of that. But what did him in was the book. It had a dark-green cover with the words “Obsidian: a Lux novel” written in translucent-ish font written largely. Also a picture of a very pretty woman wrapped in the arms of a downright unbelievably hot shirtless guy square in the center. Iwaizumi felt his cheeks flush hot as he blurted out “What on god’s green Earth are you  _ reading _ ?!” 

Oikawa pulled out an earbud and raised an eyebrow at Iwaizumi before lifting the book to better display the cover. Iwaizumi set down Oikawa’s stuff as he responded, allowing himself a short huff of frustration. “I know the title, but what is it even about? Why are you reading that?”

Oikawa let out a puff of air in annoyance or something like it before choosing to respond. “It’s about this girl named Katy who moves to a small town in Virginia after her dad dies and befriends the hot girl next door. Hot girl’s brother hates Katy and his name is Daemon. Katy notices some weird stuff and it turns out Daemon and his sister are aliens. There’s kissing and then the bad aliens, called Arum, show up and endanger people. Katy saves the day, there’s sexual tension between her and Daemon, and then it’s over. There’s five more books in the series.” He explains, getting an excited gleam in his eyes as he explains the book. “It’s essentially alien romance novels, and they are all amazing!” 

Iwaizumi blinked before laughing, low and quiet. “That sounds awful. Like a really bad Hallmark film.” Oikawa lost the gleam of excitement when Iwaizumi made fun of him, but gained a teasing glow in his milky brown eyes and Iwaizumi braced himself for torment. He’d made this mistake before and received the same look from Makki.  _ Fuck.  _

Oikawa finally spoke. “So you watch the Hallmark channel?” His words, paired with his smirk made Iwaizumi feel a little warm.

“No! Of course not! The only movies I watch are the new-release action films and some classic sci-fi!” He defended on impulse, words coming out a bit too rushed to not sound completely desperate.

Oikawa nodded. “Of course, of course.” His words were laced heavily with sarcasm, Iwaizumi frowned slightly, but Oikawa kept talking, tone shifting to something more genuine. “And what classics have you seen? Alien? Men in Black?” he sounded a little eager and he had a genuine smile gracing his lips. Iwaizumi took it in and couldn’t help but feel his lips quirk up in response.  _ Cute.  _

Iwaizumi snorted. “Wow. You really have a thing for aliens, don’t you?” He smiled, the first genuine one Oikawa had ever seen. 

“What gave it away?” Oikawa deadpanned before smiling widely back. He leaned forward, resting his chin on his hand, it put him closer to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi glanced at his table. “I don’t know…. Your face maybe? It’s pretty alien, Trashykawa.” 

Oikawa squawked indignantly at that. “What did you just call me?” he screeched.

“Oh, I just figured if you nicknamed me ‘Iwa-chan’ then I could make up a nickname for you. Trashy, like your personality” Iwaizumi grinned smugly. Which lasted about .2 seconds before Oikawa’s hand shot out and grabbed his arm, dragging the muscled forearm close to his face. He pulled out a black sharpie and scribbled his number onto Iwaizumi’s arm. 

“If you think my personality is that bad, which by the way it most certainly is  _ not _ , then we just need some more time together!” he replied happily, smirking back. 

Iwaizumi was floored. So he very eloquently responded with a “Huh?” Oikawa snorted and rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh too hard. He failed, and Iwaizumi was only  _ mostly  _ taken aback by how soft and chiming Oikawa’s laugh was.

“Call me. We can go see a movie or something. There’s an alien movie coming out” He made the phone hand gesture, grinned wider than Texas, winked, and then stood up and started packing his things. Iwaizumi was stunned and he couldn’t do much but stare at Oikawa as he walked away. This guy really  _ was _ his type. Tall, leggy, brunet, witty. Goddammit. Oikawa left the Seijou Coffeehouse with a wave, the smooth scent of rubber and lavender,  and a final flirty smile. 

Iwaizumi turned back toward the counter just to see Makki and Mattsun, who had born witness to the entire arc of Iwaizumi & Oikawa,  _ and _ Yahaba and Kyotani, who had obviously just arrived for their shift and watched whatever just happened was.  _ What would you even call it? Bad flirting? GOOD flirting? Enemy making?  _ All four were practically in tears they were laughing so hard. 

Iwaizumi stomped over, glare permanently fixed to his face. “Shut up. At least I got his number, asshats. You pay for the ramen now.” He then dropped the tray he had used and stomped back to the employee room so he could clock out and go home.  _ One hour. All I had to do was survive one hour, and now I won’t be sleeping for a week. _


End file.
